


Moving Mountains

by Locaven



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (but with neutral pronouns), Alternate Universe, Conspiracies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Female Chara, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Suspense, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locaven/pseuds/Locaven
Summary: This story takes place during the Great War of Humans and Monsters, spanning several years -- from childhood to adulthood.One war that changes the lives of everyone involved.Two species, waging a continuous battle, unaware of the meaninglessness of it all.One conspiracy whose roots go deeper than many would suspect.Two children who set aside their differences to seek the truth, and in doing so discover their true feelings for one another.





	Moving Mountains

Hello there!  
  
Before we jump into this, I want to say thank you for taking the time and effort to read this thing.  
  
I know it's more than a bit tacky to dedicate a whole "chapter" to something like this instead of just putting it in the notes of a _real_ chapter, but the story I'm about to tell is one I've had in my head for over a year now, so you could say it's important to me. Sure, it's gone through some changes here and there, but the general plot has stayed the same, and it's one I  _really_ want to share with you all after such a long wait.  
  
In case it doesn't become clear from the story, I love Chara and Asriel both to bits in spite of (or because of) their flaws, and I hope you enjoy my interpretation of them.  
  
Lastly, any feedback is welcome in the form of favorites or comments. Feel free to send an ask or message me on my [Tumblr](https://locaven.tumblr.com), too!  
  
I hope you like reading it as much as I do writing it!  
  
\- Loc


End file.
